This invention relates generally to improved right angle drills. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved right angle drill including control apparatus for automatically stopping the feed and retract motions when the ends of the feed and retract motions have been reached.
Right angle drills include apparatus for causing the drill spindle to move in reciprocating motion (feed and retract) that is in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the drill to accomplish the desired drilling operation. It is necessary to limit such motion and to cause the motion to either stop or change to the other motion to avoid damage to the drill.
Initially, the motion of such drills was, in part, manually controlled, that is, the drill operator started the motor, engaged the feed, and subsequently stopped the drill when the end of the retract motion was reached. If the operator was not present when the end of the retract motion was reached, damage could occur to the drill.